


Incidentally Together Now

by Kryste_Harte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryste_Harte/pseuds/Kryste_Harte
Summary: Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi were a couple that made anyone who saw them think about relationship goals. High school sweethearts who knew that they wanted to stay together for the rest of their lives and worked hard to keep their relationship a great one. Now in their last year of University an incident befalls one of their precious kouhai and they vow that nothing will harm their sunshine again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu!! or the characters.  
> This is my first try at fanfiction and purely selfish. Not beta'd and only edited by myself, so if you see any glaring issues, please don't hesitate to let me know. Hope you enjoy!!

In their last year of High School, Suga and Daichi had already been dating for a year and a half. They were content and blissfully happy with each other and their plans for their future; little did they know that one person would irretrievably change that course. This person is none other than Hinata Shouyou. They both developed feelings towards Shouyou in their last year leading up to graduation, but never told him, only each other as they felt it wasn’t fair since they were graduating and leaving to Tokyo. See, Shouyou was the type of person who just naturally drew people in and many developed crushes and great friendships with him that kept through the years.

Shouyou is now in his first year of University on the outskirts of Tokyo. He’s kept in touch with all his old high school team members as most are nearby and they plan regular get togethers. He also sees a lot of the old Nekoma and Fukurodani volleyball members. It’s at a party set up by one of Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s friends where the incident occurs. The house is a few train rides away from Shouyou’s home but close to Daichi’s and Suga’s place.

Bokuto, Kuroo, and anyone else Shouyou knows relatively well had left a while ago. He knew he still had maybe an hour before he’d be stuck here for the night so he was starting to say goodbye to all his new friends and getting ready to leave. As he was stepping out the door Koji stepped up to him and asked if he’d like company on the way home.

“Oh, Koji, you don’t have to worry about that. It’s in the opposite direction you live anyways.”

“I don’t mind, I want to spend more time with you.”

“No, really, I’m fine.”

Koji stepped into Shouyou’s face, “Hinata, I want to get to know you better.”

Shouyou is starting to feel uneasy, he’s not used to people being so pushy.

“Koj--”

He’s cut off as Koji takes his arm and starts leading him down the walkway and away from the house.

“Koji, please wait!”

In his panic and attempts to get his arm free he doesn’t realize that Koji is leading him away from the train station and any area that he would easily recognize. After struggling for a while, Koji pushes Shouyou up against a building with enough force to slightly wind him.

“Koji?”

Suddenly Koji starts leaning in and kissing Shouyou’s cheeks. This is terrifying as Shouyou has never been with anyone or even thought of anyone that way except for two, which he had never told anyone about.

“Koji, please, stop!!!”

His lips start traveling down his jaw and Shouyou struggles to get a hand free. Koji easily pins both in one hand above Shouyou’s head leaving his other free to start moving around Shouyou’s torso. At this point, Shouyou starts to kick and squirm that much more causing Koji to lock his pelvis to Shouyou’s and push his knee between his legs.

“Come on Hinata, relax a little and enjoy your time with me.”

“No, I don’t want this, Ko---”

He’s cut off as Koji pushes more pressure with his knee to Hinata’s groin.

“Hinata, I want you to enjoy this. I promise to make this fun.”

Shouyou doesn’t want this, not like this. He whines as Koji starts pinching a nipple and leading his lips back from his collar bone towards his lips. With an unknown strength, he finally pulls free of Koji’s grip and pushes him back.

“I said NO, Koji!!”

SLAP!!!

He didn’t even realize what he had done until after Koji had put his hand to his face with a look of disbelief upon it.

“Hinata?”

“Good night, Koji.”

Shouyou takes off running; Koji gives chase being bewildered at being slapped but wanting what he wants. Soon he corners Shouyou, taking everything he wants against Shouyou’s permission, he leaves as soon as he’s satisfied. Shouyou fixes his clothes the best he can and starts walking away. After a few minutes, Shouyou realizes he’s utterly and totally lost. Once he calms his breathing a little, he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

‘I should be able to get Kuroo to give me directions, if he isn’t asleep yet….’

As he pulls up Kuroo’s contact info to call, his phone dies.

“Great!!!”

‘Now what do I do…I’ll miss the last trains! This is the worst night ever!’

At a loss of what to do, Shouyou walks to the end of the street and sees a park. He crosses the street and sits on the swing to think about his options, wincing as he does so.

Meanwhile Daichi and Suga are enjoying their night in.

“So, what should we do?” Daichi asks

“What do you feel like doing?”

“We could watch a movie?”

“Sounds good, let me get the cat from the balcony and then we can do that.”

As Suga pets Natsukki he glances at the moon in the sky.

‘So pretty tonight.’

Then his gaze travels down to the park across the street. It’s pretty active during the day and Suga enjoys being able to see and hear the kids playing around. What he doesn’t expect to see is a familiar looking young man with wild, windblown orange hair sitting on the swings.

“Daichi!”

Daichi charges out the door to Suga’s side, “What’s wrong?”

“Please tell me if I’m seeing things! That couldn’t possibly be Hinata, right?”

“Looks like it could be, wonder why he’d be here though?”

With just a look at each other they head inside, grab their coats, shoes, keys, and head across the street to the park. The closer they get, the more a mess Hinata looks, making them more concerned than they already were.

“Hinata?”

Jumping at the voice, Shouyou looks up.

“Suga? Daichi?”

They see the tear tracks on his face, the bruises on his neck, the shaking of his hands and their hearts break.

“What in the world are you doing here? Especially at this time of night?” Daichi raised an eyebrow as he asked.

“Well, I was….leaving a party and got lost.” He explained with fresh tears in his eyes.

With concern Suga asked, “Is that all that happened, Hinata?”

They received and headshake and a quickly muffled sob in return. Suga quickly pulled Shouyou into a hug.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now. You can tell us when you’re ready. It’s too late for you to be able to get home tonight, so you’re going to stay with us. Okay?” Suga said as he looked at Daichi.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother, Suga.”

“Hinata, you’ve never been a bother and never will be!” Daichi gruffly reprimanded.

Shouyou nods, “Thank you.”

When they get back into the apartment Suga gets some clothes together so Shouyou can take a shower while Daichi gets him some tea.

“The bathroom is the first door on your right. Towels are in the top of the standing cabinet.”

“Thank you Suga.”

Once the door closes Suga and Daichi just stare for a minute after him.

“What do you think happened?”

“I don’t know, Koushi. But I hope he confides in us.”

Looking at each other they both can’t help but swallow hard, each thinking similar thoughts about their favorite kouhai. They both knew about their love for him that they had held since high school, knew it wasn’t just some crush, and silently vowed that they’d do everything they could together to always keep Shouyou as happy as possible.

After a movie, tea, and snacks Shouyou finally looks more relaxed. Daichi and Suga didn’t push for him to say anything, just sat with him on the couch making sure he was comfortable. He broke the silence after the movie ended and told them everything that had happened that night.

“I don’t know what to think, I barely know Koji. I’ve never been with anyone and had no idea that he thought….that he’d even consider….what he did. I don’t know what to do!” Tears started falling down his face again.

Suga scooped Shouyou up into his lap while Daichi got up to get tissues.

“Shhh, shhh. It’s okay Hinata, you’re safe. I’m so sorry that happened.”

“Here.” Daichi quietly handed over the tissues and sat back down also wrapping his arms around Shouyou.

As he calmed down, Daichi and Suga caught each others’ eyes and shared their heartbreak that Shouyou was feeling what he was, that the incident had happened at all.

“Sorry.” Shouyou whispers.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Suga responds.

“Thank you.”

“Why don’t we start heading to bed, it’s pretty late now. Do you have to be up at a certain time tomorrow?” Daichi inquired of Shouyou.

“Yeah, bed sounds good. No, tomorrow is a free day.”

“Oh, it’s our free day too. We could hangout for the day if you want.” Suga suggested.

“That would be great. Thanks again Suga, Daichi.”

“Anytime, Hinata!” Suga and Daichi agreed.

“Oh, would one of your chargers fit my phone?”

“Yeah, I’ll get that and the futon set up for you.”

“Thank you, Suga.”

After Shouyou had settled in and fallen asleep, Suga and Daichi went into their room.

“Daichi, it hurts so much.”

“I know, I feel the same.” Daichi said as he gently wiped at the tears that started falling down Suga’s face.

“I love him as much as I love you. I want him to be safe and with us.”

“Maybe we can talk to him about it tomorrow?”

“I’d like that, thank you.”

“Let’s get some sleep.”

A few hours later Suga startles awake.

‘What? Why did I wake up?’

Lying still for a few moments he hears crying, muffled and very quiet but there’s no denying that Shouyou is crying in their living room. Daichi sits up as Suga reaches the door.

“Koushi?”

“Shhh, Hinata’s crying.”

They both head towards Shouyou and find him curled into a small ball.

“Oh, Hinata. We’re here.”

“Suga?”

“It’s okay.” Daichi states as he scoops him up, taking him to the couch.

They all sit there cuddling as Shouyou calms down again.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s really okay. You went through a lot tonight.” Suga said as he rubbed Shouyou’s back.

“We’re here and we’ll do what we need to do until you feel better, don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you guys, so much.”

After some time passes Suga decides that he’s tired of waiting and wants his answers, wants to see if Hinata would take the opportunity to be with them.

“Hinata, I know you told us that you’ve never been with anyone but I was wondering…have you ever felt that way about someone?”

Shouyou froze, didn’t even seem to be breathing for a minute before he huffed a muted chuckle.

“Well, there were two people I felt attracted to back in high school, but I never had a chance.”

“Why was that?” Daichi queried.

Shouyou pulled back from Daichi’s chest, looked at the matching faces of interest on his seniors, and then back to Daichi’s chest as a blush stained his nose and cheeks.

‘Adorable!!!!’ Suga and Daichi screamed in their heads.

“Well….they were kind of with each other and I just didn’t feel that way towards anyone else.” He shrugged.

“Oh, that must’ve been hard.”

“Yeah, still is sometimes, but I’m happy for them. They’re great people and very good together.”

“And you don’t feel that way towards anyone else?” Daichi raised his eyebrow at Suga’s interrogation.

“No, only them. No one before or since. Why do you ask, Suga?”

“Well, that’s kind of a long story…” He states with a light hum. “See…um…”

He stumbles with his words, blushes, and catches Daichi’s eye.

“What Koushi is trying to say is, he’s wondering because we both fell in love with you in high school and were wanting to talk to you about maybe being with us, together.”

“You mean….us all…d-dating each other….like we all would be boyfriends?”

“Exactly like that, Hinata.” Suga said, looking at the floor. “If you’d like to of course.”

“You don’t have to answ----”

“Really?” He interrupted.

Daichi and Suga laugh and answer, “Yes.”

“But only if you want to, Hinata.” Suga continues. “I mean, Daichi and I have talked about this since we knew how we felt in high school and just decided that we’d see how you might feel about it. We don’t want to pressure you.”

Shouyou started crying again, Daichi and Suga froze.

“Hinata, I’m sor--” Suga started

“No, it’s okay. I fell in love with you two too. I never thought I’d have a chance to tell you, let alone a chance to ever think of being with you! I’d love to take a chance and be with you two if you’re sure you’ll have me.”

“Yes!!” Daichi crowed while Suga squealed out, “Definitely!!!”

“Okay.” Shouyou agreed.

“Thank you, Hinata!” Suga hollers as he grabs Shouyou into the biggest hug ever.

Daichi sat back and beamed the second happiest smile anyone’s ever seen on his face. After Suga released his grip Daichi moved in for his bone crushing type hug.

“Thank you. We will work very hard to make you happy.”

Shouyou smiles his first true smile since Koji drove it from his face. “Since we’re up now, can we watch another movie together?”

“Sure.” Daichi and Suga agreed.

After some time, Suga broke the silence again.

“Neh, Hinata?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I kiss you please?”

“Wha…..? Umm….Okay.”

Suga carefully held Shouyou’s face and slowly moved in for his first true kiss. Shouyou gave a light moan. Daichi moved closer as Suga pulled away.

“May I kiss my new boyfriend too please?”

All Shouyou could do was nod. Daichi’s kiss was a little rougher than Suga’s, but just as sweet. Shouyou was sure he was losing his mind, in the best way. Suga stole Daichi’s lips next. Shouyou watched in wonder as their kiss deepened into something sexier. So he didn’t feel left out Suga reached out and held his hand, rubbing his knuckles. They took turns kissing each other for the next few minutes. Shouyou then started yawning.

“Okay, bedtime….again. Come sleep with us Hinata.” Suga said pulling them from the couch into their bedroom.

They spent a great day together before Shouyou had to head home. Making plans to hang out and go on a date as soon as they were all free again, they said their goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finish this....While I'm not 100% happy with this, I'm content enough that I'm going to call this finished unless some inspiration comes. I don't think it's bad for my first shot ever at writing anything, let alone smut and all. Thank you so much for every hit, read, kudo, subscription, and bookmark. Again, no beta reader and only edited by myself, so if you see any major issues, please point them out so I can fix them.

Months later, things were going great in their relationship. They were having another sleepover and would have two whole days together. After much of the day has gone by, Shouyou speaks up to his boyfriends.

“Koushi, Daichi…I think I’m ready…to step things up.”

Suga and Daichi look at each other with knowing smiles.

“Shouyou.” Suga caught his eye, “There’s no pressure if you aren’t ready, okay? Daichi and I can wait.”

Shouyou shyly nodded. “I want to try….please?”

“Are you sure? Koushi’s right, we can wait….”

“No, I’d like to try…”

“Okay, let’s head to the bedroom then.” Suga led the way holding their hands.

Their making out was hot and heavy, filling the room with the wet sounds of lips and tongues being everywhere and the breaths, groans, and sighs of pleasure they were bringing to each other.

Shouyou was soon laid out like a feast and his boyfriends were more than happy to be enjoying it. Daichi was laving his beautiful hard on while Koushi was giving his pert nipples all his attention. He was in turn giving both of his boyfriends hand jobs. The moans were a chorus to all their ears.

“Shou…wanna taste you….please….”

Daichi moved back and helped maneuver Shouyou over Suga’s mouth. As he moved down to Shouyou’s balls, Daichi joined him. They each took one into their mouths and Shouyou covered his mouth to keep from squealing. With smiles, Daichi and Suga started moving to their next destinations. Suga moved up Shou’s shaft while Daichi voyaged to his perfect hole. At the sensations of tongues moving two different directions, Shou buried his head into the pillow. He felt almost over stimulated but was enjoying his boyfriends’ attentions.

Suga maintained his attentions on Shou’s shaft while Daichi started probing deeper with his tongue, and Shouyou’s moans went straight to their groins.

“Shou, may I go farther?”

“Daichi?”

“I really want to, but I won’t without your permission.”

Suga stopped momentarily to watch all of Shou’s reactions. They watched as his neck, ears, and face reddened and he seemed to freeze.

“Shou, it’s okay, Daichi won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

“I promise, Shou. I just want you to enjoy this.”

“Okay.” So subdued they almost missed it.

“Shou, if it hurts or doesn’t feel good, say the word and I’ll stop.” Daichi states as he leans to the drawers and grabs a tube of lube.

Settling back in as Suga begins his ministrations again, Daichi puts some lube onto his fingers to start warming it up. He licks a stripe from Shou’s balls back to his hole before placing his finger there. Ever so gently he circled and as Suga was moving down again he started easing one finger in. Shou gasped and everyone momentarily stilled.

“Okay?” Daichi inquired.

“Mhmm.” Is all that was heard as Shouyou nodded.

Suga tongued Shou’s slit just in time for Daichi to push in a bit more.

“Ahhhnnnn!”

“Mmm, so good Shou. You’re doing so great.” Suga purred.

Daichi finally had his finger fully inserted, gently rubbing Shou’s velveteen walls. Suga hummed around Shou’s length while he moaned in the lewdest manner, shooting desire straight to his lovers’ shafts.

“Oh, Shou, you’re so beautiful!” Daichi praised.

As he felt Shou’s muscles relax and open more for him, Daichi pulled his finger out just to push it back in and start a welcomed rhythm. Meanwhile, Suga started deepthroating Shou, sensations sending shivers down his spine. Daichi added the next finger achingly slowly, making Shou keen in delight. Suga slowly worked his way up Shou’s body pressing kisses, bites, and licks all the way up to his jaw. As they made eye-contact, Suga gently placed his hands on Shou’s jaw and leaned in for a searing kiss.

“Mmmm, that’s a lovely sight.” Says Daichi as he pushes a third finger in.

“Nnnn!” Shou pulls away from Suga to glance over his shoulder, flushing red from his ears, across his nose and cheeks, and down to his chest.

Suga chuckles, “Perfect, you’re so perfect, Shou.”

As soon as Shou turns back to Suga, Daichi strikes his prostate. Shou’s eyes shoot wide and he collapses against Suga’s chest.

“Wha-nnn…”

“Found it.” Daichi says with a smile. After a few more passes against it, Daichi inquires, “Are you ready for more Shou?”

All Shouyou can do is nod. He looks blissed out and a perfect mess.

Suga and Daichi share a super-heated glace as Daichi rolls the condom in place. Suga helps Shou get comfortable as Daichi lubes up, pressing kisses to Shou’s shoulders and neck. Shouyou buried his face in Suga’s neck as Daichi started pushing into his hot depths.

“Hah, so tight, Shou.” Daichi hisses.

Suga rubs soothing circles down Shou’s back as he gets used to the stretch from Daichi’s penetration. Feeling the muscles unclench, Daichi starts a moderate pace. With every thrust in, Shou releases more moans and pants.

“You two look so adorable and perfect like this.” Suga states with a touch of awe and disbelief in his voice. Watching their faces flush from his words, he melts inside. ‘I have the best boyfriends!’ he thinks.

Daichi shifts his angle and finds that treasured bundle of nerves, causing Shouyou to let out a breathless whine.

“Dai, ‘m cl-close, hah.”

“Me too.”

“Come for us baby.” Suga whispers in his ear, causing Shouyou to throw his head back as his orgasm hits him like a bullet train, stripping Suga’s chest.

Daichi comes from Shou tightening around him and slowly rocks him through it. As the aftershocks hit, Shouyou melts into Suga. Putting his arms around his younger lover, Suga kisses Shou’s forehead.

“You did so great, baby.”

“Absolutely perfect, love.” Daichi commends as he pulls out and collapses next to his cuddling lovers, resting his arm across them and shares a smile with Suga as they watch Shouyou recover from his orgasm.

Once sufficiently recovered, Suga cleans them up and then pulls Shouyou up and starts kissing him with a heated fervor. Shouyou soon opens his mouth for Suga’s searching tongue, feeling it rub against his own.

“Think you’re up for another round?” Suga asks softly.

Shouyou feels so loved and happy that he can’t help the blinding smile that flashes across his face. “Yes.” He answers just as softly.

“Mmmm, my turn to taste Shou then.” Daichi growls lowly as he reaches out to help Shouyou reposition himself on his back, causing Shou to squeak. Daichi starts licking Shou’s length as Suga preps the condom and lube for his turn with their young lover. Suga keeps his eyes locked with Shou’s as he enters him.

“Oh goodness, Shou, you feel heavenly.” He moans.

“Ahn, Suga, Daichi!”

Tonguing Shou’s slit as Suga enters fully, Shou can’t help but feel like he’s being taken apart by his lovers, just to be put back together in the best ways. Suga sets a faster pace than Daichi did, hitting Shou’s prostate with every other thrust. Coupled with Daichi’s oral attentions, Shou feels his second orgasm approaching faster than he could’ve expected.

“S-Sug-Ah! Ah, c-clo-se!”

“Mmmm, come for us, little love.” Daichi purrs before deepthroating Shou to catch every little bit of his essence.

Suga shifts to repeatedly hit Shou’s prostate, pushing them both over the edge together. After Daichi swallows everything Shou gives him and pulls away, Suga flops next to Shouyou and starts spooning him. Daichi lays down facing Shou with a gentle smile.

“That was amazing, Shou. So marvelous for us.” He says as he runs his hands through Shou’s hair, receiving a small hum in response.

“Yes, Shou. Thank you for sharing so much with us.”

“Welcome.” Shou responds with a tired breath, barely holding back a yawn.

Daichi chuckles, seeing how tired Shou is. “Get some rest, love.”

They don’t get a response, as Shouyou dozed off. Daichi moves his eyes from Shouyou’s face to look at Suga’s and they share a loving smile.

“Watching you two was so amazing.” Daichi acclaims with hearts in his eyes.

“Mmm, I can honestly say the same. I think we should get some rest now though…I don’t think Shou’s going to be getting up.”

“Probably not. Let’s get ready for bed then.”

Daichi takes the time to go grab a warm cloth to clean Shou up and takes care of their trash, before situating them all in bed and pulling up the covers. “Night, sugar.”

“Night, dear.”

They sleep cuddled together happily through the whole night. The next morning there’s smiles, sunshine, and everything feels absolutely perfect. Of course there are the rounds of shower sex, a lovely breakfast, the perfect date, cuddling, and a few movies before it’s time to walk Shouyou to the station for him to head home until their next sleepover.

As Suga and Daichi watch Shouyou wave until he’s out of sight, they can’t help but smile wistfully, anxious for the next time they can be together. Taking each other’s hands, they turn to leave the station. Both knowing that they’re reminiscing about their relationship with their adorable kohai.

“Who would’ve thought this would ever happen. It certainly isn’t like we planned all those years ago.”

“No, it really isn’t Dai.”

But neither really minds about this divergence from their original plans, for the incident (as unhappy as it was) gave them their current and future happiness. A happiness that they will protect to their dying day.

“Think he’d consider moving in with us?”

“You know, Koushi, we’ll have to ask him the next chance we get.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr...@kryste-harte


End file.
